Travel with the Bar
by Damon X Misaki
Summary: Mariella and her twin brother Antonio, are 400yrs old vampires. They have lived in every country, after their family got killed. They opened over 100 bars in their past lives. Now they have come to live a peacefull life in Mystic Falls. They buy their own house, and open a Bar "Porta del Paradiso". Mariella falls in love at first sight with a vampire, who loves another women.
1. Author's note

Hellooow dear reader,

Travel with the Bar... I came up with the name of this story, yesterday night while i was watching some video's about Damon.

And i think i heard Damon say this phrase in season 4 (^_^)

I'm so excited to write this story, especially cause this will be my 2nd TVD fanfic ^^

I promise you guys, that i'll be uploading it this Thursday ;D

I still haven't written the first chapter, but i'm gonna start writing it today.

And i'll be posting , not 1 but 2 chapters at once (^_^)

Cause i'm currently busy writing My 1st TVD fanfic ~ You're the only one ~

Sorry iff you thought this will be a chapter, but i'm always gonna post 2 chapters at once (^_^)

I'll tell you guys how my OC's look:

Her name is ~Mariella Constantinova Bonalli

She's half Italian and half Bulgarian.

She has Green eyes, and long raven black hair that reaches to her middle.

The same length and body as Katherine pierce/Katerina petrova.

Her parents died years ago, the ony person who's still alive from her family is her twin brother Antonio.

Mariella and Antonio are 400yrs old vampires. (21yrs old in real, the same age as me ;D)

They have lived most of their lives in Italy and Bulgaria, after their whole clan got killed.

They left the country and lived in every country on the planet.

Now they're both came to find peace in Mystic Falls, but we all know that this city is full of supernatural beings.

They open a new bar, and name it "Porta Del Paradiso".

From then on many thing happen, and Mystic falls isn't as quiet as they thought it was. ;D

They have opened over 100 bars in their past lives, so that's where the name comes from " Travel with the Bar" (^_^)

Ah yeah i forgot to tell you how Antonio looks like:

He has the exact same eyes as his twin, he's 1,82m and has light brown hair.

He's a calm guy, and has a huge sister complex . He only get's mad when someone hurts his sister, he loves reading books and sports.

He loves his sister more then anyone, that's why Mariella never dated a guy properly in her whole life.

Mariella on the other side, is a strong women. She loves alcohol, parties, her job, her brother, and loves to flirt. heheh xD

I hope you guys got to know my OC's, i also hope you liked it (^_^)

Just for the record, i'm not italian. All thought I loooooove this country!

Follow me on twitter :

Damon_Misaki92

Facebook:

Ian X Misaki

And for the rest well... Hasta pronto ;)


	2. A new friend

**Well as promised, i'm gonna upload 2 chapters at once (^_^)**

**This story takes place 1 year after Tyler's mum died... :( **

**I hope you're gonna like it.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: A new friend

Mariella looks at her twin brother and sighs, she shouts at him:"Antonio for the sixth time today, don't step with your dirty shoes on my new carpet!" Antonio smiles and says:" Sorry Mariella, i promise you won't have to say it again." She just smiles and lays down on her sofa, Antonio puts all the bags full of food in the kitchen. He looks at his sister and says:"You're such a sleepyhead sister." After one hour Mariella wakes up , and sees that it's already dark outside. She stands up and go's to change her clothes .While putting a white tanktop and a black skinny jeans, and her favorite pair of Black leather boots. She kept thinking about how her first day of work in Mystic Falls would be. Mariella sighs and says to herself in the mirror:"Cheer up Marie, it's your first day of work in Mystic Falls. You can do this!" She grabs her carkeys and cellphone, and wears her black leather jacket. When she closes the door of her house, she smiles when she feels that her brother is standing behind her. Mariella turns around and says:"I told you, you can never scare me brother." Antonio smiles and says:"I know but i can't stop myself from trying, besides aren't you cold? You're wearing a tanktop again!" Mariella laughs while patting her brother on his head . She says while laughing:"Well Antonio my dear brother, have you forgotten that we're vampires? We don't get cold, we only get Hot and steamy." She winks Antonio and laughs, while walking to their black jeep. Antonio just shudders and get's in the car, he looks at his sister and says:"You're discusting, you know that?"Mariella grins and noddes, she drives straight to their bar. Once they arrive there, Mariella opens the door. She puts all the chairs with vampire speed on their right place. Antonio starts cleaning the glasses, and Mariella cleans the ground. Antonio puts some music on, and smiles when he hears his sister singing:

~"I don't wanna lose you now,

I'm looking right at the other half of me.

The vacancy that sat in my heart,

in a space that now you hold."~

Mariella sighs and says:"I so love this song, I wish i'll meet Justin Timberlake one day." Antonio laughs and says:"Are you done? Cause I'm gonna turn the lights on, and hang our OPEN sign." Mariella shouts:"Hell Yeah! First day at work, let's do this brother." Antonio turns the lights on,everyone outside could see the neonsign "Porte Del Paradiso"! After awhile the bar is full, Antonio cleans the ground cause an old men broke 2 glasses. Mariella is having fun taking to her clients, she shakes his hand and says:"Nice to meet you, my name is Mariella." The guy smiles and introduces himself:"Nice to meet you too, my name's Tyler Lockwood." Mariella smiles and keeps talking to Tyler the whole time, after an hour she whistles Antonio looks at her. Mariella shouts cause there's too much noise in the bar:"I'm gonna take a break, take my place i'll be back in half an hour." Antonio noddes and go's straight to the counter. Mariella washes her hands and when she leaves the bathroom, she finds Tyler looking at her with burning desire in his eyes. Mariella smirks and Tyler grins, they both enter the bathroom and close the door behind them. After half an hour they both leave the bathroom, Mariella puts her tanktop back on. Tyles smiles and says: "Wow, that was simply amazing!" Mariella smiles and says:"I know, it was great ." She winks him and walks back to the bar, she trips over her someone's feet. She falls straight on a table and, the glasses fall on the ground and in her arm. Tyler helps her stand up and looks at the blood on her arm. Mariella starts cleaning everything, and Tyler grins when she sees that her wounds have healed. She looks at Tyler and whispers:"I'm a vampire, but you already know that. Am i right?" Tyler smiles and winks her, Antonio looks annoyed at the two of them.

After a few hours Mariella and Antonio are closing the bar, she keeps talking about Tyler the whole time. Antonio stops cleaning the floor and says: " Sister, don't tell me that guy will come over tonight?" Mariella sighs and says:" Well even thought you're my brother, it's not your bussines iff i bring a guy home." Antonio trows his sweeper against the ground, and stand in a second near his sister. He's angry but still says calm:" It is my bussines siss, i don't want anyone to hurt you. That's why i'm always looking after you, and chasing some guys away." That did it for Mariella, she looks mad at her brother and says:"Look, i don't care what you think. Just let me live my life, our life has been full of sadness. And now i just wanna have fun, and stop being overprotected!" Antonio grabs his sister's arm and says while looking sad:"I don't meant to make you mad, I'm sorry. I just wanna help you, you mean everything to me sister." Mariella smiles and hugs Antonio, He hugs her back and she sighs. Mariella says while still hugging him:"You know, how many times did we have a fight like this, I'm getting used to this." Antonio let go of her and smiles, he then says while picking the sweeper from the floor:"You know just do what you want siss, but iff he hurts you... i swear he'll wish he was never born!'" Mariella laughs and says:"Well you certainly have a serious sister complex." Antonio grins and starts cleaning the rest of the bar.

When she arrives home, she finds Tyler standing on her front door. Mariella smiles and walks to him, she says:"Did you already miss talking to me?" Tyler sighs and says:" I need someone to talk to, and without thinking i came here." Mariella looks at him and says:"What's wrong Tyler? Did something happen ?" Tyler looks at the ground and says:"Tomorrow is the day my mother died, it's been a year now since she got killed." Mariella puts her hand on Tyler's shoulder and says:"Come inside, and tell me everything about your mother." Tyler enters the house and he sits in the livingroom. Mariella go's to make some coffee, and bring something to eat. Tyler looks around in the livingroom, he smiles when he sees a picture of Mariella and Antonio with clothes from the 20's. Mariella puts the coffee and cookies on the table, she looks at Tyler and says:" We took that picture in the 20's, those were good old days." Tyler turns around and says:" I thought you were just wearing a costume. How old are you?" Mariella sits down on the sofa and says:" I'm 21yrs old." Tyler smiles and says:"That's not what i meant, i mean how long have you been a vampire?" Mariella smiles and says:"Well i've been a vampire for about 400yrs." Tyler looks shocked at her and says:"Wow, that's very long. So you've seen the whole world?" Mariella grins and says:"Yes, i've seen the whole wide world. And i can guarantee you, it's worth seeing."

Tyler smiles and sits down on another sofa, on that second Antonio shouts while closing the frontdoor behind him:"Sister, where are you?" Mariella smiles and shouts:"I'm in the livingroom, and don't shout idiot i can hear you. Even iff you whisper." Tyler laughs and Antonio leans against the livingroom's door. He looks at Tyler and says:"So you only came to talk to my sister?" Tyler noddes and Antonio sighs, he sits down near his sister and says:"I'm glad you're not like the other guys, i totally thought you came to sleep with her." Mariella punches Antonio on his shoulder and says:"Zitto Idiota!" She looks at Tyler and says:"Don't listen to what he says, my dear brother has a huge sister complex." Tyler starts laughing again and Antonio looks ashamed at the ground. Mariella hugs her brother and says:"Well at least i have a good brother, my sweet twin brother Antonio." She kisses him on his cheek, Antonio smiles and says:"Well about what were you talking?" Mariella jumps from her seat and says:"I have a good idea, i'll bring some drinks for us." She looks at Tyler and says:"What do you drink?" Tyler lifts his shoulder and says:"anything is good for me." Mariella sighs and says:"you're the same as my brother, okay that will be 2 bottles of champagne and 1 Bourbon for me." She dissapears with vampspeed to the cellar, Antonio sighs and says:"Well my sister loves to drink, but i already think that you know that." Tyler smiles and after 1minute, Mariella stands back in the livingroom. She gives Tyler and Antonio each a bottle of Champagne, and sits down while drinking straight from her own bottle of Bourbon. Antonio says while looking at Mariella:"you just love alcohol so much, one day it will be your death because of that." Tyler coughs and Mariella spits all the Bourbon on the table. They both start laughing and Tyler says to Antonio:"She's a vampire she can't die because of that." Antonio starts laughing and says:"I always forget that." Mariella laughs and says:"how could you forget that, we're 400yrs old vampires for gods' sake." They all start laughing again.

They kept talking about the 20's, alcohol, vampires, Tyler explained to them what a Hybrid was and other stuff.

**I hope you liked this chapter~ **

**I'm gonna start writing the next chapter right now, and i'll post it in an hour or two (^_^)**

**Review please, cause reviews are a Fanfic writer's best friend ;D **

**Follow me on Twitter iff you want and Facebook.**

**Twitter: Damon_Misaki92**

**Facebook Ian X Misaki **


	3. Love at first sight

Well here's chapter 2, i hope you guys will like both of my chapters (^_^)

Just ignore the mistakes i made in my first chapter.

Enjoy! (btw: Zitto idiota means shut up idiot , in italian)

Chapter 2: Love at first sight~

Mariella wakes up and finds Tyler sleeping next to her. She wraps a blanket around her and walks to the bathroom. Mariella then go's to take a shower, she keeps thinking about the night before. She smiles while washing her hair, They kept talking the three of them. Till Antonio fell asleep on the couch, Mariella woke him up and send him to his bed. She then spoke to Tyler about many things, he also told her about his mother. Mariella sighs and puts her head against the wall. She remembers when she hugged tyler, he started crying while he was speaking about his mother. She looked at him and said:"Don't think about anything, i'm here for you." Tyler smiles while crying and he kissed her. And after that they didn't end up speaking, they ended up in Mariella's bedroom. Mariella grins when she remembers Tyler's hot six pack. She get's out of the shower and wraps a towel around her. When she enters her bedroom she finds him still sleeping. She opens the curtains and hears Tyler sitting straight on her bed. She looks at him and says:"Goodmorning Tyler, did you sleep good?" He grins and says:"Off course, who wouldn't sleep good after yesterday's night.." Mariella stands before him in a second and puts her hand on his mouth , and says:"Don't tell Antonio, i swear he'll get mad. You don't know him iff he get's mad. And just so you know Tyler, iff you wanna be friends." She smirks and says:"Then we're not gonna sleep with each other from now on." Tyler sighs and says:"Yes sir. Whatever you say, btw i just completely forgot that i have some thigs to do."

He stands up and Mariella looks at him from head to toe, Tyler realizes that . He puts his pants on and looks at her with a grin on his face. Mariella keeps looking at his glorious abs. Tyler says while standing in front of her:"Who said that we would be only friends?" Mariella sighs and says:"Okay okay, Just ignore what i said. We're friends but no one has to know what happens in this room." Tyler smirks and kisses mariella on her lips. She smiles and says:"Don't you have some things to do? I don't mind it , iff you wanna stay for awhile." Tyler smiles and says while looking at the clock, that hangs on Mariella's wall. He sighs and says:"I still have plenty of time, so what do you think about breafast?" Mariella sighs and says:" Okay, i'll go prepare breakfast." She walks around Tyler , he grabs her arm and pushes her on the bed. Mariella looks at him and says:"Didn't you want breakfast?" Tyler smiles and says while kissing her neck:"Yes, but i meant another sort of breakfast." Mariella smiles and they stayed in her bedroom for another hour.

~3 hours later~

Antonio takes orders from people and fills some empty glasses. He woke up this morning, he wanted to wake his sister but he heard her talking to Tyler. Antonio sighs and thinks: Tyler told me that he just came to talk to her, Liar! He said loud out without noticing:"I don't care anymore what she does!" Mariella smiles and says:"Well who doesn't care?" Antonio looks at her and says:"I know you slept with Tyler for the third time." Mariella bites her lip and starts cleaning glasses, she can't look Antonio in his eyes. On that second a guy with Black raven hair and blue eyes enters the Bar. Mariella looks at him with her mouth wide open. She sighs and go's straight to her brother, Antonio looks at her and says:"What's wrong?" Mariella sighs and says:"I think i've just fallen in love at first sight." Antonio looks shocked at her and says:"WHAT?" Mariella looks mad at her brother and says:"Stop shouting idiota." Mariella go's back to the counter, and asks the handsome blue eyed guy:"What do you want to drink?" The Blue eyed guy looks at her and says:"Give me a bottle of bourbon and 2 glasses." Mariella noddes and grabs the bottle of Bourbon , she puts it before him . A blond guy sits beside the handsome blue eyed guy and says to him:"Damon, what's wrong buddy?" Mariella smiles and whispers:"Damon... such a beautifull name, his name is just perfect for him." Damon grins and says:"Well Ric, i don't care anymore. Just let my baby bro do what he wants, iff he doesn't want me to help him. Then i won't help him." He then looks at Ric and says:"Do you see that bartender? She just said that she loved my name." Ric laughs and shakes his head, Mariella heard everything Damon said. She kept staring at him for about 10minutes, Damon smiles and says:"You're gonna burn me to the ground , iff you keep staring at me like that." Mariella turns red and starts taking orders from the other clients. She keeps thinking :God what's wrong with me! I can't think even talk to him, and i've flirted with every guy i ever saw."

While Mariella kept cleaning and taking orders from people, Antonio kept an eye on a guy who looked very drunk. Mariella cleaned the table near the drunk guy, he trow a spoon on the ground. She took it from the ground and said:"I'll bring you a new one." When she walked towards the counter, the drunk guy grabbed he arm. He kept saying:"You're such a gorgeous looking women, why are you wasting your time here?" Antonio stood near Mariella in a blink of an eye. Mariella blocked him from passing with her arm. She looks at the guy and says while grinning:"Well tell me, where am i wasting my time?" The drunk guy looks at Mariella and says:"Hanging around that guy over there." He said that while pointing at Tyler, who just entered the Bar. Mariella looks at Tyler and smiles, she says to the drunk guy:"That's my best friend Tyler, and it's non of your bussines iff i hang around with him." The drunk guy let go of Mariella's arm, she sighs and says:"So please iff you wanna stay here, leave me alone." Mariella turns around and walks back towards the counter. The drunk guy laughs like a mad men, he shouts to Mariella:"Well i saw you you two getting steamy in the bathroom yesterday. Iff that's friendship, then let me be your friend." Tyler growls quietly, and Antonio shouts:"I swear iff you don't shut your mouth, i'll break your neck!" Mariella go's to the cellar and shuts the lights off, she stands in a second near the drunk guy. He looks at her and says:"So we're gonna be friends now, am i right?" Mariella grins and says:"Yes." She grabs him on his neck and trows him against the wall.

She stands near him with vampspeed, she looks him in the eyes and says:"Now shut up, and after i'm done. I don't wanna see your face in this town ever again." The drunk guy answers in daze:"Yes, i'll be quiet and leave after you're done." Mariella's eyes turn red and, the veins under her eyes are visible. She bites him in his neck, and drinks his blood. When Mariella's finished, she let go of the guy's neck. He stands up from the ground, and leaves the bar at once. Tyler and Antonio told all the people in the bar, to leave the bar cause there's a problem with the electricity. So the only ones who were still in the bar, were Tyler/Antonio/Damon and Alaric. Tyler turns the lights on and laughs whe he sees Mariella. She grins and says:"Well i just had my dinner, so you don't have to cook for m Antonio." Antonio sighs and sits on a chair, Damon looks at Mariella and smiles. She grabs a towel and cleans her mouth, she looks at Antonio and says:"God i still eat like a pig, after 400yrs it's a shame." Antonio laughs and says:"You're really crazy, well that means no dinner for you." Mariella smiles and then she realizes that Damon is there. Damon stands up and says:"Well what can i say, you didn't make a mess of it. My baby bro eats worser than you, believe me." Alaric laughs and Damon stands near Mariella in a second. She looks at him, he looks at her and says:"Don't listen to that crazy guy, just live your life. Who cares iff you sleep with your friends."

He winks her, Mariella turns red and says:"Uhmm, thanx i geuss.. i mean..." She stops talking cause she feels her heartbeat rise, Damon looks at her and says:"I know what you're thinking about, me, you naked." Mariella sighs and looks the other side, Alaric stands up and pats Damon on his shoulder. He grins when he sees that Mariella can't look him in the eyes. He grabs her hand and kisses it, then he says:"Mariella ti amo il tuo nome." He smirks and leaves the bar together with Alaric, leaving Mariella standing in the bar with a red face. Once they left the bar, Mariella falls on her knees and says while breathing heavy:"God, i think i've fallen in love." Antonio looks at his sister and smiles, Tyler laughs and helps her to stand up. After a few hours, Mariella is laying in her bed. She hears Tyler and Antonio playing on the playstation, she sighs and turns around in her bed. She looks at the ceiling of her room, she just can't stop thinking about Damon Salvatore. Mariella smiles and closes her eyes, that night she dreamed about The guy who she fell in love with at first sight.

Here's chapter 2, sorry i was busy yesterday.

But oh well, i hope you guys loved chapter 2 (^_^)

Review iff you want ;D

And well Hasta Pronto~


	4. The Salvatore Mansion

**Here's chapter 3... I didn't have enough ideas to write a new chapter...**

**That's why i didn't update it for a week or two...(-_-) **

**Oh well, Check out my other TVD fanfic You're The Only One.**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 3: The Salvatore Mansion

~Two weeks later, after Mariella met Damon~

Antonio sighs and looks at his twin sister, he grabs a towel and finishes cleaning the other glasses**.** He cleaned the whole bar by himself, Mariella kept staring at her empty glass. She sighes and says:"I hope nothing happened to him, I haven't seen him for 2 weeks now." Antonio looks at Mariella and says:"Sister, you've been talking about him for two weeks now. Stop thinking about someone, who doesn't even care iff you're waiting for him." Mariella fills her glass with Bourbon, Antonio shakes his head and says:"You drank two bottles of Bourbon today, what's wrong with you?" Mariella drinks her glass at once and stands up from her chair.

She grabs her bottle of Bourbon, and walks towards the door. Antonio leans against the wall and says:"Where are you going?" Mariella looks over her shoulder and says:"Gonna take a shower, and go shopping." Antonio smiles and says:"Okay, Iff you need something just call me." Mariella grins and says:"You're such an overprotective brother, but oh well I like you." Antonio smiles and Mariella waves at him, and leaves the Bar to head home.**  
**

~After 1hour~

Mariella looks at clothes in the shop, she grabs alot of tanktops and short shorts. She pays for everything and leaves the shop. Mariella runs with vampspeed to her house again, once arrived she changes her clothes. She wears a dark red tanktop, Black short shorts, her favorite black leather boots and a long Dark red open sweater. Mariella puts some make up on, just a little bit mascara and eyeliner. She grabs her carkeys and closes the door of her house behind her. Meanwhile Antonio and Tyler are playing darts in The Mystic Grill, Tyler laughs and says:"God, are you serious?! She drank 28 bottles of Bourbon, That's amazing!" Antonio sighs and leans against the wall, he looks at Tyler and says:"My sister totally fell for that blue eyed guy." Tyler grins and says:"That guy is his name Damon Salvatore?" Antonio lifts his eyebrows and says:"Yes, do you know him?"

Tyler sighs and says:"Know him? Well he dated my friend Elena Gilbert, but then they broke up. Cause Elena still had feelings for ex boyfriend, and her ex boyfriend is Damon's younger brother Stefan." Antonio puts his hand on Tyler's shoulder and says:"Does Damon still have feelings for that Elena girl?" Tyler noddes and says while looking at the door:"Speaking of the Devil, there's Elena and her boyfriend Stefan." Antonio looks at Elena and says:"She's pretty, and she's sort of cute." Tyler laughs and says:"She heard everything you said Idiot. Elena is also a vampire, dont say that stuff near Stefan." Elena looks at Tyler and waves, Stefan walks towards Tyler and says:"So you where here Tyler, Elena wants to ask you something." Elena stands near Tyler with vampspeed, she smiles and says:"hey Tyler, i just wanna ask you Iff you wanna come to Stefan's birthday party. He's 164yrs old now."

She laughs and looks at Stefan, he sighs and says:"Elena please, I don't need a birthday party." Tyler claps his hands together and says:"Sounds great, off course I'll come." Then he puts his arm around Antonio's shoulder and says:"This is my buddy Antonio, he's also a vampire. He and his sister Mariella are new in town." Elena shakes Antonio's hand and says:"Nice to meet you, you're also welcome to Stefan's birthday party." Antonio smiles and says:"Thank you, you're very kind." Then he looks her in the eyes and looks shocked, Elena lifts her eyebrow and says:"what's wrong?" Stefan puts his hand on Antonio's shoulder and says:"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Antonio sighs and says:"You look exactly the same as someone I know." Stefan sighs and says:"Let me guess, her name is Katherine Pierce." Antonio noddes and says:"Do you know her?"

Stefan sighs again and says:"I know her very well, she's a.." BUt Elena completes his phrase:"She's a Backstabbing bitch, and an egoist." Antonio laughs and says:"She hasn't changed a bit, Katerina even changed her name." Stefan looks at Antonio and says:"how old are you?" Antonio smiles and says:"21yrs old, but in vampire years I'm 400yrs old. My sister is also 400 years old." Elena smiles and says:"You're a twin, am i right?" Antonio noddes and Stefan says:"So you know Katherine for a long time now." Antonio noddes and looks sad, he then says:"She was my first girlfriend, I'm also the father of her Daughter Nadia. When her parents got killed, she fled the country again. I never saw my daughter or her mother again, well actually I saw Katerina in Chicago in 1920." Stefan, Elena and Tyler look shocked at Antonio.

Elena go's with her hand through her hair and says:"So you're Nadia's father, Great. Can you please talk to her, she's becoming more and more like her mother." Antonio looks at Elena and says:"Are Nadia and Katerina here?" Stefan noddes and says:"They live here for a year now." Antonio sits on a chair an puts his hands on his head, Tyler looks worried at Antonio and says:"What's wrong buddy?" Antonio looks at Tyler with tears burning in his eyes:"I've searched years for them, and now they're here. I'm just so damn happy." Tyler grins and says:"Maybe it's time you'll pay a visit to your ex bitch grlfriend and your psychotic daughter." Antonio lifts his eyebrow and says:"Shut it Tyler, you're my best friend. But don't insult Nadia, it's not her fault iff she became like that." Tyler puts his hand in the air and says:"whatever you say Men, but why didn't tell me to shut up about Katherine?" Antonio grins and says:"She's a bitch and I know that, but she's still my One true love. Even thought i sort of hate her." Tyler, Elena and Stefan all start laughing.

Meanwhile Mariella compelled some people to ask the adress of Damon Salvatore. Now she was standing in front of his house, she doesn't know what to expect. Would he be happy to see her, or would he tell her to go away. She scared to hear him say , that he didn't remember her . Marielle breaths in and knocks on the door, she waited a few seconds before someone opened the door. A blond haired girl smiles at her and says:"Hello, can I help you?" Mariella smiles and says:"Does Damon Salvatore live here?" The blond girl grins and says:"Come inside." Mariella enters the house and follows the girl, The blond girl turns around and says:"I'm Caroline Forbes." Mariella smiles and says:"I'm Mariella Bonalli, nice to meet you." Caroline smiles and says:"Sit down, I'll tell that idiot to come donwstairs." Mariella noddes and says:"Sorry can I ask you a question Caroline?" Caroline smiles and noddes, Mariella looks at her and says:"Is Damon your boyfriend?"

Caroline says:"EW No way in hell, he's just a friend nothing more. He's a total dick, and geuss what he sleeps with every girl in the world." Mariella looks sad and Caroline says after seeing Mariella looking sad:"Do you love him?" Mariella turns red and says:"Yeah i think so, since the day i saw him." Caroline sighs and says:"He totally compelled you girl." Mariella laughs and says:"I can't be compelled, I'm a 400yrs old vampire." Caroline looks surprised and says:"Wow, you're way older then me. I'm only a two years old vampire." Mariella smiles and says:"You're lucky, I wish I was still human." Caroline shakes her head and says:"I'm glad 'm a vampire, I'm way stronger than before. I like myself like this."Mariella smiles and says:"You're really kind, I already see you as a friend Caroline." Caroline smiles and sighs, she turns around and says:"How long are you going to stay there?" Mariella felt like she was about to shout when she saw Damon leaning against the wall. He was wearing a Black shirt unbottened, Mariella breaths in when she sees his amazing body.

Damon grins and says:"Non of your bussines Blondie, now scram. I have a guest, so go to your hybrid boyfriend." Caroline ignores Damon and says to Mariella:"I hope to meet each other soon, I'll give you my phonenumber." Mariella smiles and says:"Okay, I'll give you mine as well." They exchange phonenumbers, and the Caroline leaves the Salvatore Mansion. Damon smiles and looks at Mariella, he says:"I just heard your confession about me." Mariella turns red and says:"I didn't know you where here." Damon grins and says while buttoning his shirt up, Mariella kept following his fingers with ehr eyes. Damon notices that and puts his hand on his neck, then he go's with his hand through his hair. Damon smirks and says:"You're totally staring at me Mariella." She turns more red and laughs, Damon pours two glasses full of Bourbon. He gives one to Mariella and sits beside her on the sofa. Mariella takes a sip from her glass and says:"Sorry iff I came uninvited, I just wanted to see you." Damon lifts an eyebrow, Mariella sees that and says:"Well, I was sort of concerned about you."

She stares at her glass for a second and drinks it at once. Damon looks Mariella in the eyes and says:"You're beautifull." Mariella turns red and Damon says:"But I already love someone else, I don't wanna hurt your feelings." Mariella noddes and looks sad for a second, then she smiles and says:"Thank you for being honest with me." Damon noddes and says:"We can be friends iff you want." Mariella smiles weakly and says:"Okay, i'll be happy to be friends with you." She then stands up and says:"Well I have to go now."She grabs her carkeys from the sofa, Damon smiles and says:"I hope to see you again Mariella." Mariella smiles and leaves The Salvatore mansion with vampspeed. Once she sits in her car, she starts crying. She kept crying in her car, Mariella then hears someone knocking on her carwindow. She looks up and sees two people staring at her, she opens her door and says while wipping her tears away:"Can I help you with something?" Stefan shakes his head and says:"No, I was just worried cause I saw you crying."

Mariella get's out of her car and smiles, she says:"Thank you but I'm fine." She stops talking when she sees Antonio looking at her with a worried look on his face. He stands near her in a second, she looks the other way and says:"What are you doing here?" Antonio looks at Mariella and says:"I need to ask you that question, you where crying .Who made you cry?" Mariella was angry and sad, her emotions where all over the place. She looks mad at Antonio and says:"Shut up! I'm sick of hearing you say that you're worried about me. Just leave me alone for now, please Antonio." Stefan looks at Elena and says:"I think she's his twin sister." Elena noddes and says:"She's beautiful." Stefan smiles and looks at Antonio, He sighs and says:"You came to see him am i right, and you just found out that he loves another women." Mariella sighs and says:"why do you always know everything about me?" Antonio smiles and says while hugging his sister:"Because you're my sister, the only person who knows me the best." Mariella smiles and hugs her brother back. Stefan and Elena hold each others hand and smile.

**I know... This chapter was so damn long!**

**But i really couldn't stop writing this chapter (^_^)**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it ;D **

**Reviews = Me happy , Faster upload= You happy :D**


	5. The Broken hearted One

**Here's chapter 4, I hope you liked reading my other chapters...**

**I only got one review to this story... I work really hard for this fanfic.. :(**

**Pleaaaase I beg of you review, just write that you like it or something like that. (okay, now I look Pathetic...) **

**Before i forget Thank you to the person who made me laugh because Of the review he/she wrote xD THanx so much Guest ;D next time write your Name, so I can thank you with your name... XD not with guest xD ahah**

**Well Enjoy my 4th chapter~ **

Chapter 4: The Broken Hearted One

Tyler was Playing cards with Antonio at his house, they where talking about alot of stuff. Tyler smiles and says:"So you have a daughter, Wow that's really amazing. I can't believe that you're a father." Antonio smiles and says:"The world is full of surprises buddy." Tyler grins and says:"So where did Mariella go?" Antonio sighs and says:"She went to her favorite place in the world, Her own Bar." Tyler sighs and says:"I hope she will get over Damon." Antonio sighs again and says:"I hope so too, you know what let's go to The Bar. I wanna make sure, that she won't be drinking 100bottles of Bourbon." Tyler laughs and they both go with vampspeed to The Bar.

Tyler opens the door of the Bar and holds his laugh in, when he sees what Mariella is doing. Antonio looks shocked at his sister and says:"God, Do you always have to calm yourself with Bourbon and Men?" Mariella brakes her kiss with a guy, and says:"Leave me alone Antonio, Go away!" She continues kissing the guy, while Antonio is shouting at her. Mariella pushes the guy gently away from him, she looks in his eyes and says:"Leave now, I'll call you later." The guy noddes and leaves the Bar, Mariella grabs her bottle of Bourbon and drinks straight from the bottle. Tyler leans against the wall and says:"Marie, Let's play pool."

Mariella sighs and says:"I don't need anyone of you guys, to tell me what to do." Antonio looks mad at Mariella and says calm:"Stop drinking your sorrows and pain away. It's not like he's the only men on earth." Mariella looks angry at Antonio and shouts:"Shut the Hell up! He's the only One for me, I've never found real love. And now that I have finally found it, you wanna take it away from me." Mariella trows her empty bottle against the wall, pieces of glass fall against the ground. She looks at Antonio and says while tears are starting to burn in her eyes:"Well geuss what, I'm sick of you bossing me around. I've had enough, I just wanna be happy. Is that too much to ask?"

Antonio looks at the ground and shakes his head. Mariella grabs 2 bottles of Bourbon and leaves the Bar, She walks with vampspeed To Caroline's house. Meanwhile Antonio and Tyler are sitting in The Mystic Grill, Tyler keeps looking at Antonio. He then sighs and says:"Men are you gonna keep staring at your hands, Are you planning to do some manicure?" Antonio smiles and says whil looking at Tyler:"You're a Dick, but you're a good person. Well Mariella is mad at me, and I don't know what to do."

Tyler sighs and says:"Seriously? You really have a sistercomplex, she'll forgive you. Just ignore what she said to you Antonio." Antonio sighs and says:"The last time she got mad at me, I didn't see her for 5years. So you can understand why I'm a little bit upset." Tyler looks surprised and says:"Sorry, I didn't know that. Should I go talk to her?" Antonio smiles and says:"Yeah try to convince her to stay in this town, I'm gonna drink something." Tyler noddes and leaves the Bar, Meanwhile Mariella is Dancing with Caroline in her room. Caroline lays on her bed and laughs, Mariella smiles and lays beside her.

Mariella says while smilling:"Thanks for making me smile again, I was so depressed the whole day." Caroline sits straight on her bed and says:"What happened at Damon's house when I left?" Mariella sighs and says:"Damon told me I was beautiful." Caroline smiles and says:"That's a good thing for you, so what's the problem?" Mariella covers her eyes with her hand, and says with tears in her eyes:"He said that he loves someone else, I felt like my heart was breaking in pieces when he said that. I just wanna know why he can't give me a chance." Caroline sighs and says:"Damon is a Dick, but It's true what he said. He only loves Elena, no one but her."

Mariella stands up and wippes her tears away, she says:"I'm just gonna forgt that he said that, cause I can't give up on him. He's my first love, and I intend to be his last. No matter how long it takes." Caroline smiles and says:"That's more like it." She stands up and hugs Mariella, then she grabs her cellphone and calls someone. Caroline then says:"Hey Bonnie, why don't you Elena and Stefan come over to my house?" Bonnie smiles and says:"Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes." Caroline ends the call and looks at Mariella, then she says:"Now let's go cook something for all of us. We're gonna party tonight." Mariella smiles and they both go downstairs, straight to the Kitchen.

~After 5 hours~

Caroline stands up and says:"God, I'm so damn sleepy. Goodnight guys, I'm gonna sleep." Bonnie smiles and says:"Me too, I'm gonna head home." Caroline looks mad at Bonnie and says:"Bonnie Bennett, get your ass upstairs. You're gonna sleep at my house tonight." Bonnie laughs and noddes, she follows Caroline upstairs. Stefan looks at Mariella and says:"We're the Only One's left." Mariella noddes and sighs, she then says:"Where did Elena go?" Stefan smiles and says:"She went to the bathroom, I think she's also going to stay at Caroline's place tonight." Mariella noddes again and Stefan looks at her and says:"Can I Ask you how you met my brother?" Mariella smiles and says:"Off course you can, I met him at my Bar."

Mariella lays down on a sofa and says:"When he entered the bar, I was captivated by his eyes. He's the most beautiful person I have ever seen, I geuss I totally fell for him." Stefan smiles and says:"You're In love with my brother." Mariella sighs and says:"I'm in love with a guy who loves another women. And all thought he told me, that she's his only love. I'm not gonna give up on him." Stefan looks sad at Mariella and says:"I know, my brother still loves Elena. And I can't do anything about it." Mariella noddes and says while tears are Falling down her cheek:"I'm pathetic, and Since i became a vampire my emotions have heigthend. And whenever I'm sad, i feel all the grief from before."

She stands up and puts her hands in her hair, Stefan puts his hand on her cheek and says:"I know what you mean Mariella, just calm down. You're a beautiful girl, you can find another men in a second." Mariella smiles and says:"I know, but I only want Damon. No one else beside him." Meanwhile Elena heard everything they said, She looks at Bonnie and Caroline. They're both sleeping like babies, Elena go's to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Mariella breaths out and says:"I've cried enough for one day, I need a distraction." Stefan laughs and says:"You really are the same as Caroline, always in control." Mariella smiles and says:"Iff you lived the life I lived, you don't have a change to survive iff you're not in control."

On that second Damon enters the house, Mariella looks at Stefan and says:"I'm gonna go, I can't stay here." Stefan grabs Mariella by her arm and says:"Don't leave, stay here. You can talk to him." Mariella noddes and Damon leans against the wall. He looks at Stefan and says:"Well well, Little brother I'm gonna tell Elena that you're flirting with another girl." Stefan sighs and says:"Shut up Damon." Damon grins and says:"May I know who that girl is." Mariella turns around and looks at Damon, He smiles and says:"Hey Mariella."

She blushes and Stefan chuckles when he sees that, Damon grins and says:"Did you already miss me? I heard everything you said, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings." Stefan looks shocked at his brother, Mariella noddes and looks at Elena who just walks down the stairs. Elena stops walking and says:"Hi Damon, how are you?" Damon smiles and says:"I'm fine thanx, Just so you know I heard everything the day before yesterday." Elena looks confused at Damon and says:"You and Stefan where about to break the house." Elena turns red and Stefan says:"Damon" Damon grins and says:"Don't Damon me."

Mariella laughs and everyone looks at her, Damon grins and says:"Well someone likes my sense of humor." Elena sighs and says:"You're being mean." Damon grins and says:"Every women likes that about me, so do you Elena" Mariella looks at her hands and Stefan sighs and says:"Stop flirting with Elena." Damon puts his hands in the air and says:"Whatever you say baby bro, why don't you go groom your hero hair." Elena sits on the sofa and Stefan sits beside her, They both smile when they hear Mariella laugh again. Mariella stops laughing and says:"You're the funniest person I have ever met." Damon grins and says:"Thank you." He looks at her and does that eye thing, Mariella blushes again.

After awhile Stefan and Elena left Caroline's house, Mariella closes the door behind her. Whrn she arrives at the Bar she sees that the lights are out. She grins and enters the bar, Mariella walks towards the counter and stops walking. She feels that someone is standing behind her, she turns around and sees Damon looking at her. Mariella smiles and says:"You scared me, can I help you with something?" Damon says with a sad look on his face:"I just arrived home, and I hear Stefan and Elena making out. Can I spend the night here?" Mariella wants to jump from happiness, but she covers her happiness with a smiles. She says to Damon:"Off course, My house is your house Damon."

Damon stands beside her in a second, He looks straight in her eyes and says:"Let's be friends, buddies." Mariella smiles and noddes, Damon lays down on the sofa. Mariella grabs a bottle of Bourbon and pours 2 glasses full. She gives one to Damon, and then she sits down on the other sofa and says:"You really love Elena." Damon smiles and says:"Yeah." Mariella tries to keep her tears from falling down, she swallows and drinks her glass at once. Damon notices that and says:"Where did you live before you came to Mystic Falls?" Mariella smiles and says:"I lived in New Orleans, I lived there a few years. I met some old lost friends, and opened a Bar."

Damon grins and says:"We're the same, we can't live without Bourbon." Mariella sighs and says:"Iff I didn't drink my pain away, I would have shut my humanity off along time ago." Damon takes a sip from his glass, Mariella sighs again and says while standing up:"My whole family got killed, all my friends, everyone I have ever known. I saw my own parents Die before my eyes." Mariella wippes her tears away, but they keep flowing down her cheek. Damon stands up and puts his hand on her cheek, he looks at her and says:"Forget everything that happened, forget the past and live for the future." Mariella noddes and says:"let's go home Damon." He smiles and they both go to Mariella's house.

**I'm really starting to get used, writing extra long chapters.**

**I hope you liked it, and again Pleaaaaaaaaaaase review (_) **

**Thanx ;D**


	6. Friends with benefits

_**First of all a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG thank you to My number One fan (^_^) **_

_**Bluestarshine You're an amazing person, every review you write makes me smile. I'm really glad you like it, it's thanks to you that I got inspiration to write new chapters. Thank you again! ;D you too keep up the good work! From your number one fan.**_

_**And a Thank you to my friend Nina, who also reviewed and always gives me some tips for this fanfic. Love you Nina! You're the best!**_

**Well then I hope you guys Enjoy my fanfics. And as promised I will update 2 chapters every week. (^_^) Have fun reading!**

Chapter 5: Friends with benefits

Damon opens his eyes and yawns, he turns around in the bed and finds Mariella sleeping pn the ground. He chuckles and takes her from the ground, Damon puts her on the bed. He opens the window and leans against the wall. Damon sighs and closes his eyes, he keeps replaying the sounds he heard in his house yesterday. The sounds of Stefan and Elena making out, Damon sighs again and looks at Mariella. He smiles when he sees that she's waking up, Mariella opens her eyes and says with a sleepy face:"Goodmorning Damon, did you sleep well?" Damon noddes and says:"Yup, I slept very well last night. Who wouldn't sleep well iff a beautiful girl is sleeping beside him." Mariella blushes and says:"Well I slept on the ground, cause I wanted to give you some space."

Damon shakes his head and says:"Idiot, you had to sleep on the bed. I could have slept on the couch, don't do things without thinking Mariella." Mariella noddes and says:"Did you have a nightmare last night?" Damon lifts his eyebrow and says:"not that I can remember." Mariella stands up from her bed and says:"Cause you where saying this in your sleep'Don't do it stefan, you're gonna kill him!" Damon sighs and says:"Yeah, I get that nightmare every month. My brother Stefan killed our father, when we just became vampires." Mariella looks shocked at Damon, He sees that and says:"Our father shot is in our hearts when we where still humans."

Mariella sighs and says:"Same happened to me and my brother, I wanted to save my brother cause He fell In love with Katherine. My father knew what she was, he also knew that we'll Defend her. So my brother saved Katherine from death, she ran away. And our father shot Antonio in his head right before my eyes. After that he Killed me, Once I turned into a vampire. I went after my father, he knew I was coming. I Riped his head off." Mariella looks at Damon and waits for a reaction. Damon just grins and says:"Wow,you're one strong women. And just so you know, we also got killed because of that Stone Cold B****! History really repeats its self."

Mariella grins and says:"Well yeah, life sucks. You know Antonio didn't talk to me for 50yrs, because I killed our father. A friend of our father, I thought he was a friend. He betrayed my father, He killed my whole family. So I killed him, but I didn't touch his family. Family is sacred, and something you don't wanna lose. That guy's name was Gustavo, He was a Vampire hunter." Damon sighs and says:"Oh no,you also met those irritating Hunters. I hate them, especially when you kill them and they haunt your ass for days." Mariella laughs and says:"Well I killed like I said, and geuss what. I got the hunters curse for 20 years. This stays between us, cause my brother doesn't know that."

Damon smiles and says:"Off course, I just wanna know why he doesn't know that you got the hunters curse?" Mariella brushes her hair and says:"Well that's because, After I killed my father. Antonio left Italy and I haven't seen him, or spoken to him for 50years. In that time I killed that hunter, got my ass haunted by a dead hunter and my own father. And I had to Live all alone, well I made the best out of those 30years when the hunters curse dissapeared." Damon laughs and says:"So what did you do in those 30years? sorry iff I'm asking too much, I just wanna hear the way you lived all those years." Mariella smiles and says:"No problem, you can ask whatever you want I don't have secrets. But first before I tell you everything, We're gonna go have breakfast. Cause I'm so damn hungry."

Damon grins and says:"Let's go eat." Mariella and Damon walk downstairs they talk the whole time about everything. After they find the bloodbags, Damon lays down on the couch and Mariella stares at him. Damon knows she's watching so he stretches a little bit, his shirt go's a little bit up and you can see a part of his abs. Mariella breaths in and says while she still keeps looking at Damon's abs:"You know, actually I'm gonna bring a bottle of Bourbon. I need it right now." And then she go's with vampspeed to the cellar. Damon chuckles and drinks from the bloodbag, Mariella leans against the cellars door and thinks:Damn, he's so hot! Iff only he didn't love someone else."

After a few minutes Damon shouts:"Mariella is everything allright? Cause you're staying a long time in the cellar." Mariella sighs and stands beside Damon in a second, she smiles and says:"I was looking for the best bottle, I lov a good drink." Damon grins and says:"You looked strange for a second, did i say something wrong?" Mariella swallows and says:"No no, I was just thinking about something." Damon does that eye thing and says:"Are you sure? Cause I caught you staring at my irresisstible body." Mariella blushes and drinks straight from the bottle, she swallows a mouthfull and says:"Okay you got me, what do you expect a women to do iff she sees a guy like you in front of her." Damon sits straight and looks at her with a smirk on his face.

Mariella realizes what she says and laughs, Damon grins and says:"You're a special girl, I never met someone like you before. You know, we could be great friends." Mariella forces a smile, cause actually she feels like crying. When he said friends, it felt like her heart got broken all over again. Damon grabs the bottle from Mariella and swallows a mouthfull. He looks at Mariella and says:"You don't need to pretend or fake a smile. I know how you feel right now, it's the same with me. How I feel about Elena, She will never love me. I know that, but I still have hope. Maybe we could start as friends, or we could..." He puts his hand on Mariella's back and pulls her against him, Mariella blushes and says:"Damon...I...Uhmm...You love Elena...so we can't"

Damon sighs and says:"Elena,Really?! Well even thought I love Elena it doesn't mean I can't sleep with someone." Mariella bites her underlip she looks straight in Damon's eyes, he grins and says:"Don't tell me you don't want to? Cause you're always staring at me with passion and desire in your eyes." Mariella blushes and smiles, actually she's about to explode from happiness. Damon leans forward and Kisses Mariella on her lips, Mariella closes her eyes and kisses him back. They both break the kiss, and Damon says:"Well you're a good kisser, but I think I already Know why. Cause you lived those 30yrs alone, Partying flirting and drinking. Am i right?" Mariella noddes and kisses Damon again, He smiles and says:"Can't wait.." Mariella smirks and Damon grabs her arm and they both go to her bedroom.

~After 2 hours~

Mariella looks at Damon, she smirks and says:"Well what can we call this relationship?" Damon grins and says:"We're just Friends with benefits, special friends." Mariella laughs and lays her head on his chest, Damon drinks his glass of bourbon at Once. He sighs and says:"I'm sorry iff I hurt your feelings, I don't want you to get hurt. You're just like me, you had too much pain in your life." Mariella covers her self with the blanket and kisses Damon again. It takes all her powers to not cry, but off course a tear rolls down her cheek. She looks at Damon and says:"I know, you're a good person Damon. I know you love Elena, and I also know you will never love someone else. But that doesn't stop me from loving you, And after today I love you even more."

Damon wippes her tears with his hand and says:"you're a great girl, and I really like you but as a friend. Thank you for loving me." He kisses Mariella on her forehead, she looks at him and kisses him again. Damon kisse her back and puts his hand on her waist. On that second Antonio, Jeremy, Matt and Tyler are walking upstairs towards Antonio's room. They're talking and don't hear any sound, Damon and Mariella are still kissing each other. They also didn't realize that someone entered the house, Antonio opens Mariella's door and sighs when he sees his sister kissing a guy.

Tyler laughs and says:"WOW!" Jeremy and Matt both blush and look at the ground. Mariella sighs and says:"Never heard of knocking on someone's door?!" She sits straight on her bed, while covering herself with the blanket. Antonio looks shocked when he sees, that the guy in his sisters bed is Damon. Damon looks at Jeremy and the others and says:"I think you saw enough, now leave." Mariella blushes and looks at her brother, Anotnio sighs again and says:"Always enjoying your life on your own way. Don't forget that you can get pregnant."

Mariella, Damon the others all start laughing. Damon laughs and says:"Oh god, your brother is hilarious!" Antonio shakes his head and closes the door . Mariella looks at Damon and says:"I'm gonna take a shower, and btw ignore my brother he has a serious sister complex." Damon grins and says:"Do you have a big bath?" Mariella turns around and says:"Yeah, why?" Damon smirks and says: "go take a shower, I'll be waiting in the bathtub." Mariella smiles and noddes, when she's inside the shower. She let the water consume her, Damon...Damon...Damon...Damon... That's the only thing Mariella thinks about right now. Mariella sighs and whispers to herself:"I love him so much."

After awhile Mariella is eating pizza with the other guys, Tyler can't stop laughing after what Antonio said about Pregnancy. Matt and Jeremy are both too ashamed to talk to Mariella, Damon takes the Pizza from Mariella's hand and eats it. She smiles and says:"You could take a new one, why do you take mine?" Damon grins and says:"Cause yours is better." He winks her and sits down beside her, Mariella blushes and eats further.

**I know... This chapter is all about Dariella... XD heheeh I couldn't wait to write something about them. Hhahahah XD I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter, Gonna wrote the second chapter for this week in a lill bit. but I will update it tomorrow, you can already read this One today. (^_^) **

**Reviews are a fanficwriters best friend ;D **


	7. Family Bonding

**Thanks again to my lovely friend Elle, Love you mate ;D**

**always making me smile with your kind reviews~~**

**In this chapter, You're finally gonna see Antonio talking to Katherine_**

**Enjoy reading!**

Chapter 6:Family Bonding

Antonio sighs and trows his bag in his car, He grabs his carkeys and enters his car. When he's inside his car, Antonio calls Tyler:

_Antonio: "Hey Ty, Just wanna ask you Iff you're still wanna come with me to find Katherine."_

_Tyler:"Yeah no problem, just give me a second. Gonna grab a bloodbag and I'll be waiting on my frontdoor."_

_Antonio:"Great, thanx buddy."_

_Tyler:"No problem man." _

Antonio puts his cellpone back in his pocket, and drives to Tyler's house. When he arrives there he finds Tyler kissing a girl, Tyler grins and says:"You're on Time buddy, give me a second." Tyler looks at his girlfriend and says:"This is my new girlfriend Hayley, we where friends for years." Hayley smiles and shakes Antonio's hand, Antonio smiles aback and says:"Nice to meet you Hayley,Great to know that someone still falls for this guy." Tyler grins and punches Antonio playfull on his shoulder. Antonio smiles and says:"Are you coming with us?" Hayley shakes her head and says:"No, I was just passing by." Antonio smiles and Tyler kisses Hayley, and says goodbye.

After awhile they arrive at the house, Matt told them that Nadia lives there. Tyler looks at Antonio and says:"What's wrong?" Antnio smiles and says:"I think Matt is in love with my daughter. okay that sounded weird." Tyler laughs and says:"They're a couple, for about a year now. They fight sometimes, but hey what do you expect it's Katherine's daughter." Antonio lifts an eyebrow and says:"Idiot, she's also my daughter. Ty someone's coming out of that house." Tyler looks and sighs, he then says:"That's your daughter Nadia Petrova." Antonio looks shocked and says:"She looks alot like Katherine, And she's an adult now."

Tyler grins and says:"You sound like a grandpa man, Go talk to her." Antonio breaths in and noddes, he then get's out of the car. he stands before Nadia with vampspeed, she looks at him and says:"Do I know you?" Antonio smiles and says:"Yeah, sort of. But you can't remember me, do you know where Katherine is?" Nadia looks mad at him and says:"It's none of your bussiness where she is." Antonio sighs and says:"Nadia sweetheart, listen I'm your.." Katherine completes what Antonio is about to say:"He's your father Nadia." Nadia looks shocked at Antonio, He looks at Katherine and says:"It's nice to see you again Katerina, I missed you." Katherine grins and says:"I see you still haven't found yourself a girl, still head over heels for me cute old me."

Antonio sighs and says:"Yes Katherine, I still love you and I will always love you." Katherine smirks and says:" Well that's sad for you, cause I already love someone else." Antonio looks sad for a second put smiles andsays:"Stefan Salvatore?" Katherine grins and says:"You've been busy, well I'm over Stefan and you. I love him." She points at a guy wearing a purple T shirt and black jeans, he has brown-blond hair and light brown eyes. The guys smiles and says:"Nice to meet you, I'm Mason Lockwood. Katherine's fiancee." Antonio keeps smiling and says:"Nice to meet you too Mason, I'm Antonio Bonalli. Nadia's Father." Nadia sighs and says:"I wanna talk to you." Katherine lifts her eyebrow and says:"With me?" Nadia shakes her head and says:"With my father."

Antonio was so happy when he heard Nadia calling him father. He looks at her and says:"Off course, whatever you want Nadia." Nadia turns around and smiles, she tuns with vampspeed to the garden and sits on a bench. Antonio stands beside her and says:"You've become a beautiful women, you look alot like your mother." Nadia smiles and says:"I know, I'm happy to meet you." Antonio smiles and says:"So is there something I can help you with?" Nadia sighs and go's with her hand through her hair. She leans with her back against the bench, and says:"I don't know, I'm afraid to lose my mother again. It's just I have a feeling that something moght happen to her."

Antonio puts his hand on Nadia's shoulder and says:"I've been having that feeling for centuries. Since the day I met your mother, she's the One who turned me into a vampire. I was still a human when you where born, the day I lost you both was the worst day of my life." Nadia wippes her tears and says:"Me too, I've been searching 400years for her. And now that I'm with her, I'm afraid to lose her." Antonio kisses Nadia on her forehead and says:"Your mother is a strong women, she suffered alot in her life. Take it from your father, Katherine is a strong women." Nadia noddes and hugs Antonio, He smiles and hugs her back. Katherine is watching both of them with a smile on her face.

Mason higs Katherine from behind and whispers in her ear:"You're looking very beautiful Katherine." She smiles and says:"I know, You're also looking very handsome today." Mason chuckles and kisses Katherine on her cheek, Antonio and Nadia walk back towards Katherine. Nadia laughs and says:"I know right, Matt is such a great guy. I met him in Prague, I fell for him in a second." Antonio chuckles and says:"You really love him, don't you?" Nadia noddes and says:"Yeah, He's my one true love." Antonio pats Nadia on her head and says to Katherine:"It was nice to see you again, feel free to ask me for anything you want." Katherine grins and says:"Yeah, thanks."

Antonio lifts an eyebrow and Nadia chukles she looks at Katherine and says:"Wow Katherine, first time i hear you say Thank you." Katherine rolls her eyes and says:"Whatever." Antonio shakes Mason's hand and says to Nadia:"So I'm gonna see you later at The Salvatore Mansion." Nadia noddes and hugs Antonio, he hugs her back and says:"I want you to meet your Aunt." Katherine sighs and says:"Are you serious? Family bonding after many centuries, that crazy sister of yours is still alive?!" Antonio looks mad at Katherine and says:"Don't say bad things about Mariella." Nadia looks at Antonio and says:"Tyler is waiting for you Father." Antonio smiles immediattely after hearing Nadia calling him Father. He smiles and says goodbye to Nadia, When he enters the car he finds Tyler staring at him.

Tyler grins and says:"You where totally playing the father role perfectly." Antonio punches Tyler playfull onhis soulder and says:"Shut up Ty, I am a father." Ty rolls his eyes and turns some music on, Antonio drives away and waves one more time at Nadia. She smiles and shouts:"See you later father." Antonio smiles and looks so happy when drives away. Tyler laughs and says:"You're so happy man, I'm really glad you're smiling." Antonio noddes and starts singing, when"Viva La Vide Locca" starts plating on the radio.

Meanwhile Mariella is wearing a towel, she just finished taking a shower. She hears Damon shouting from downstairs:"Mari, where do you put those Bourbon Bottles?" Mariella smiles and shouts:"In the cellar." Damon smiles and shouts:"Okay!" Mariella walks towards her wardrobe and starts searching for a Dress. It's Stefan's Birthday party tonight, She wears a Yellow dress and looks in the mirror. She takes it off and wears a green dres, she tries many dresses on. But there's nothing that she likes, after awhile she finds a red dress. She wears it and puts some make up on, she the wears Black heels. Mariella walks downstairs and finds that Damon, is talking on the phone outside the house.

Mariella hears a sound behind her, she turns and finds nothing. She opens the freezer and takes some ice cream out of it. Mariella starts eating ice cream, she hears the sound of something shattering on the ground. Mariella stand up from her chaor and says:"Hello?! Is someone there?!" No one answers, Mariella hears something falling upstairs. She runs with vampspeed to her room, she looks around and sees nothing. Then she hears someon say behind her:" turn around."

She turns around and sees a women with blond hair standing in front of her. Mariella looks surprised and says:"Wow, you scared the crap out of me." The women smiles and says:"I need your help with something, Do you know where Stefan is?" Mariella shakes her head and says:"Nope, sorry I don't know. I'm actually going to his birthday party in awhile, but I don't know where he is right now."

the women sighs and says:"Well then it was nice to meet you, Thanx for taking your time to talk to me. We'll meet soon again." Mariella noddes and sees Damon leaning against the wall. He looks at her with a smile on his face, Mariella says:"Damon do you know where Stefan is?"Damon says:"Nope, but we're gonna se him at my house later. Why are you asking?" Mariella sighs and the blond women says:"My name is Lexy, Just so you know he can't see me. So don't tell him about me."

Mariella looks at Lexy and then she looks at Damon and says:"Nevermind, I'm gonna search for something. Could you go look where Antonio is for me, I haven't seen him since yesterday." Damon noddes and go's downstairs, Mariella keeps quiet till she hears Damon leaving the house. Mariella looks at Lexy and says:"You're a ghost am i right?!" Lexy noddes and Mariella puts her hand onher forehead and says:"I haven't seen any ghosts for a century now. Why am I seeing you, I don't even Know you."

Lexy grins and says:"Cause you know my best friend Stefan, I just wanna see him again." Mariella looks sad at Lexy and says:"How did you die?" Lexy sighs and says: "That bastard Damon killed me." Mariella looks chuckles, Lexy lifts an eybrow and says:"why are you laughing?" Mariella sits on her bed and says:"I'm laughing cause Damon will never do such a thing, he's way to kind for that." Lexy laughs and says:"God, he totally lied to you. Well I don't care anymore, I'm dead and I only care about Stefan."

Mariella looks at Lexy and says:"You really look like a nice person Lexy." Lexy smiles and says:"You too Mari,Well I gotta go. See you at the party." Mariella noddes and says: "Okay, see you later Lexy. It was nice to meet you." Lexy smiles and dissapears in a second, Mariella sighs and says:"I cansee ghosts again, Great!" She walks downstairs and leaves with Damon.

**here's chapter 6 , I hope you liked it.**

**Yup, Mari can see ghosts! i love the way Jeremy can speak to dead people. **

**Well then review iff you want, and see ya onthe next chapter.**


	8. Stefan's Birthday (part 1)

_**Helloow dear reader, I actually wanted to update this story monday or tuesday.. but I got caught up in reading other fanfics...**_

_**Thanx again to my sweetheart Elle for reviewing and reading my fanfic. Also thank you to everyone who reads this fanfic. (^_^)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 7: Stefan's Birthday (part 1) 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEFAN!":Everyone shouted. Stefan smiles and says to Elena:"I told you, I don't like birthdays. I'm way too old for that." Elena chuckles and Caroline says:"Stefan Salvatore, You have to live your life. Even iff you're 500yrs old, just look at Katherine she really lives her life o the fullest." Stefan sees Katherine talking to Mason, He hears Damon laughing. Stefan looks at the door and sees Damon and Mariella laughing. Mariella waves at Stefan and says:"Hello Birthday boy! Like Caroline already said, Live your life! I'm way older then you mate."

Stefan grins and hugs Mariella, she smiles and Stefan says:"Thank you Mari, I'm glad you came." Damon hugs Stefan and says:"Happy Birthday Little brother." Stefan grins and says:"Thanx Damon, so where's my present?" Damon lifts an eyebrow and says:"What present?" Mariella chuckles and says:"His birthday present Damon, You did buy him a present am I right?" Damon sighs and says:"Off course, I'll give it to you later." Stefan smiles and Mariella says:"My present is special, but I need you to come with me."

Damon keeps staring at Elena, she looked very beautiful. She was wearing a long Blue dress, and her hair wair straightend. Mariella saw Damon staring at Elena, she coughs and says:"Well Stefan, when the party is finished. come to my house, You'll be very happy with my present." Stefan smiles and says:"tHank you so much Mari." Mariella noddes and walks away, she couldn't stand seeing Damon stare at Elena. She grabs a bottle of Bourbon and drinks straight from the bottle. Katherine sees Mariella, she stands before her in a second.

Katherine sighs and says:"Still drinking your sorrows away, No one will ever love a girl like you. You always want what you will never get." Mariella lifts an eyebrow and drinks a mouth full of Bourbon. Mariella grins and says:"Just say what you want Kat, I know who you really are. A girl who wants to be loved by everyone, just like Elena." Katherine looks mad and Mariella says:"Oops, did that hurt?" Katherine shakes her head and says:"Well even iff i was true, I don't need it anymore. you know why?"

Mariella drinks from the bottle again and says:"Why?" Katherine grins and says:"Because I have a fiancee, who loves me more than anyone. A beautiful daughter, and a perfect life. And you don't have any of these." Mariella is starting to get mad, Katherine keeps talking:"Every guy has loved me, The Original Family Elijah and Klaus Mikaelson. The Salvatore brothers, Stefan and Damon Salvatore. And many more." Mariella's knuckles turn white, Katherine sees that and grins.

Katherine looks at Mariella and says:"Did you know that Damon is so good in bed? ah right you know that, cause you sleep with every guy just to get their attention. And In the end they leave you for another girl." Mariella grabs Katherine's arm really hard and says:"You better shut up right now, or I'm gonna break your neck." Katherine new she was getting under Mariella's skin, and Katherine was enjoying that. Katherine looks at Mariella and says:"NewsFlash No one will ever love you, Damon will always love Elena. And You will always be a monster!"

Stefan and Elena heard everything that Katherine said. Mariella looks at katherine and says:"I know, so shut up!" Mariella snaps Katherine's neck in a second, Stefan stand beside Mariella in a second. He says:"Go outside, get some fresh air Mari. I will Lay her down somewhere." Mariella walks away, when she's outside the Salvatore mansion.

She sees a girl walking by, Mariella stands with vampspeed before her. The girl looks afraid and Mariella says:"Don't scream, and shut your mouth!" Mariella's eyes turn red and the veins under her eyes are visible. She bites the girl in her neck and starts drinking her blood. She stops when she feels the girl's pulse becoming weaker. Mariella Bites in her arm and tells the girl to drink Mariella's blood. She then compells the girl to forget everything that happened. Mariella's eyes turn normal again.

Damon saw Mariella snapping Katherine's neck, he also saw her drinking blood from that girl. Damon leans against a car and says:"I didn't expect more from you Mariella." Mariella hears Damon, she wants to answer him but she can't get a word out. The only thing that she feels is pain, No one will ever love her. That was the only thing that she thought about. Damon stands beside her with vampspeed and says:"Why are you ignoring me?"

Damon looks worried and says:"What's wrong?" Mariella Looks angry and says:"SHUT UP! I'm sick of everyone asking me what's wrong! Just leave me alone!" Damon puts his hand on Mariella's cheek and says:"Mariella, we're friends so tell me what's wrong?" Mariella pushes Damon away and says:"Go away Damon, before I hurt you." Damon looks sad and says:"I just wanna help you."

Mariella looks at Damon and says:"I said Shut Up! You don't know what I'm capable off, Katherine is right...I'm a monster!" Damon shakes his head and says:"No Katherine is never right, she's a stone cold B****! don't listen or believe what she says Mariella." Mariella's fangs lower and she smells blood, she looks around and says:"I smell blood, Did you cut yourself?" Damon says while looking at his arm:"Oh Yeah, You put your nails in my arm."

Mariella's eyes turn red and the veins, under her eyes are visible again. She looks at Damon and shouts:"Leave now!" Damon looks confused and says:"Why?" Mariella starts walking away from Damon, but he stands before her with vampspeed. She looks the other way and says with her eyes closed:"Go, I don't wanna hurt you." Damon doesn't understand why Mariella keeps telling him to leave her. Damon puts his hand back on Mariella's cheek and says:"We're friends, I just wanna help you."

Mariella can smell Damon's blood, the bloodlust takes control over her. Without realizing she Bites Damon in his neck. He shouts:"Mariella! Stop! what are you doing!?" She okeeps drinking from him, Antonio looks shocked when he sees what Mariella's doing. Tyler runs towards her and says:"Mari, stop!" Mariella pushes Damon away, He looks at her and sees the horror and pain on her face. Mariella immediately says with a shaky voice:"I'm sorry, I didn't wanna do that. i'm sorry Damon, I'm sorry."

Damon smiles weakly and can't even stand up, He says:"It happens sometime." Mariella cries and looks at Antonio, He grabs her arm and says:"I'm here, nothing has happened. Just calm down, I'm here with you." Mariella lays her head on antonio's shoulder and says:"I'm just sick of being the second choice, Will I never be happy?" Antonio looks sad and says:"You will be happy, I promise you. I will do anything to make you happy."

Mariella noddes and says:"Will he hate me?" Antonio knows that she's talking about Damon, He smiles and says:"Who could hate such a beautiful girl?" Mariella wippes her tears and says:"Who's that?" Antonio turns around and sees Nadia looking at him. He shouts:"Nadia come here." Nadia stands with vampspeed beside him, she looks at Mariella and says:"Are you my aunt?" Mariella looks shocked and says:"Antonio, Oh my god.. Is this.."

Antonio noddes and says:"Yeah, this is my daughter Nadia Petrova." Nadia smiles and says:"Or Nadia Bonalli." Mariella smiles and says:"You're beautiful, you look alot like that B... your mother." Nadia Laughs and says thanks, Damon stands up and says:"Can someone bring me a bloodbag?I don't feel that well." Elena noddes and Brings a bloodbag for Damon. He drinks it at once, and says:"WOW! i feel like I'm alive again."

Mariella stand before Damon and says:"I'm sorry, I always lose control. Whenever I'm angry." Damon grins and says:"There is no sorry between friends, As I said it happens sometimes." Mariella hugs Damon and whispers in his ear:"Please Don't leave me." Damon smiles and says:"Never." Mariella smiles and helps Damon to stand up. On that second Katherine runs and Snaps Mariella's neck.

Mariella falls on the ground and, Antonio looks mad at Katherine. She grins and says:"Well this is what you get for snapping my neck." Mason puts his hand on Katherine's shoulder and says:"Katherine, come with me." She sighs and says:"Okay, Just so you know Antonio. Iff she tries to put such a stunt again on me. I will gladly snap your sister's neck again."

Antonio sighs and says to Damon:"Take her inside, I don't want her to Kill someone again." Stefan looks at Antonio and says:"You have some serious explanation to do." Antonio noddes and says:"I'll explain everything inside, just tell everyone to leave. Except those who are supernatural." Damon takes Mariella in his arm, bridestyle. He Runs with vampspeed inside, He lays Mariella on the couch.

And says to everyone:"Party is over, time to leave!" Everyone starts to leave, after awhile Caroline, Bonnie and Elena are Cleaning everything. The guys are sitting on the couch and Antonio is sitting on the ground. He's waiting for Mariella to wake up again, Stefan sighs and says:"So Mari drinks human and vampire blood? How did that happen?"

Antonio also sighs and says:"It all happened in 1870, A guy named Alfons Whitmore. He kidnapped Mariella and drugged her with vervain. Then he..." Antonio sighs again and says with a sad look on his face:"I hate to talk about this, I wasn't there for her. We haven't seen each other for 50years." Mariella opens her eyes and groans, she puts her hand on her neck and says:"That Bitch! uuughh.. my neck hurts like hell."

Antonio smiles and Damon says:"Welcome back to the living." Mariella grins and says:"What are you guys talking about?" Stefan smiles and says:"I asked Antonio, why you drink Vampire blood?" Damon grins and says:"Mariella, you know that bloodsharing means alot to vampires?" Mariella blushes and says:"that Crazy Professor Alfons, he stabbed me and poked my eyes out. He also gave me only a small glass of Blood, after 30years he injected mewith something. From then on I drank Human and vampire blood."

Stefan looks at Damon, Damon sighs and says:"The same happened to me, I was there for 5 years." Mariella looks at Damon and says:"Did you escape?" Damon grins and says:"Off course, and I killed them all." Mariella grins and says:"I ripped Alfons Whitmore's Heart out of his chest. That was the best feeling I had In those 40 Crap years." Damon laughs and says:"High Five Mariella." Mariella gives Damon a high Five, Stefan sighs and says:"Now you're both sort of murder buddies." Mariella grins and Damon winks her.

**Well Mariella spend 40years in the Institute, actually I hate that Augustine crap..**

**But I had to do this, I hope you guys liked this chapter. ****I work really hard for this fanfic... And the only One who reviews is my friend Elle.**

**Please review (^_^) ****Gonna post another chapter today~**


	9. stefan's Birthday (part 2)

_**As promised here's chapter 8, Hope you guys will like it.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

chapter 8: Stefan's Birthday (part 2)

Mariella washes her face and go's downstairs, she sees Stefan and Antonio laughing. Caroline and Bonnie are discussing stuff with Elena and Hayley. Matt and Nadia are playing pool with Tyler, He bought a pool table. And brought it with him to play with his friends, Mariella smiles and thinks:I love this place, so many new friends. Antonio is reunited with his Daughter, and I found the love of my life...

Mariella stares at Damon, he's drinking a glass of Bourbon. He's wearing a black T-shirt, His arm muscles look very sexy. Mariella sighs and keeps staring at Damon, She leans against the wall. Mariella hears a familiar voice say:"You're staring alot Mari." Mariella smiles and looks at Lexy, She smiles and says:"I know, and I can't keep my eyes of him." Lexy smiles and says:"You totally fell for him." Mariella sighs and says:"Yeah I love him, more then I have ever loved anyone."

Everyone looks woth a confused look at Mariella, cause they see her speaking to no one. Only Mariella can see ghosts, Jeremy walks inside the livingroom. He looks at Bonnie and says:"What's wrong?" Bonnie smiles and says:"You, Me and Mariella can see ghosts." Jeremy grins and looks at Mariella, He smiles and says:"Who's that girl?" Mariella smiles and says:"My new friend Lexy." Lexy grins and says:"Nice to meet you Jeremy."

Stefan stands up surprised from his chair, he looks at Mariella and says:"She's here!" Lexy smiles and says:"Yup, I'm here. damn He can't hear me." Mariella says to Stefan:"Lexy said she's here." Stefan smiles and says:"Tell her I missed her alot." Lexy wippes her tears and says:"I missed you alot more my dear friend." Mariella Says to Stefan:"She said she missed you alot more." Lexy grins and says:"Tell him to stop being a boring brooding grandpa."

Jeremy, Bonnie and Mariella laugh, Stefan smiles and says:"She said something about me, am I right?" Bonnie noddes and says:"She said you're a boring brooding Grandpa." Damon laughs and says:"Finally someone who agrees with me." Lexy lifts an eyebrow and says:"Tell that Idiot to shut his mouth, or I'm gonna snap his neck. Oh wait I can't I'm dead." She grins and Mariella says to Damon:"Lexy told me, to tell you that you have to shut up or she will snap your neck."

Lexy laughs and says:"Well I'm gonna go, Give Stefan A hug from me Please." Mariella noddes and walks towards Stefan. Mariella then hugs Stefan, she then says:"Lexy told me to give you a hug from her." Stefan smiles and says:"Miss you my best friend." Tears roll down Lexy's cheek, she smiles and says:"Miss you too Stefan, and a Happy Birthday friend." Mariella tells Stefan what Lexy said, she turns around and finds that Lexy's gone.

Stefan smiles and says:"Thank you for the best birthday gift Mari. Thank you so much." Mariella smiles and grabs a bottle of Bourbon, She drinks straight from the bottle. Damon sighs and says:"So what are we going to do? just sit here and talk to dead people?" Mariella lifts an eyebrow and says:"Damon... please." Damon lays on the couch and says:"Allright I get it, it's my baby bro's birthday. So I won't make him mad."

Stefan smiles and says:"Let's play a game." Caroline stands up from her chair and says:"We'll play Truth Or Dare." Elena and Bonnie smile, and Damon sighs. He looksat Mariella and says:"Please tell me you don't wanna play this stupid game?" Mariella smiles and says:"Sorry Damon, I have never played this game. So I wanna try to play it." Damon sighs again and says:"Okay just do what you want, It's boring."

Bonnie puts an empty bottle on the table, and Caroline spins it. The bottle stops spinning before Tyler, Caroline grins and says:"Truth Or Dare Tyler?" Tyler grins and says:"Dare." Caroline breaths in and says:"I don't know what I should tell you to do." Tyler smiles and says:"okay Truth then." Caroline smiles and says:"Allright, Who did you sleep with before you met Hayley?" Mariella and Damon laugh, Bonnie looks mad at Caroline. Elena grins and says:"Caroline, that's typical you. always asking such questions."

Tyler sighs and says to Hayley:"This was all before I met you, so don't get mad at me." Hayley shakes her head and says:"I won't get mad." Tyler sighs again and says:"A couple of girls from Mystic Falss, and the last one before Hayley was.." Mariella realizes what he's going to say, she says to Tyler:"Okay Tyler's turn is over, next one." Tyler lifts an eyebrow and Mariella winks him. He smiles and noddes.

Tyler spins the bottle and it stops before Mariella, Tyler grins and says:"Truth Or Dare Mari?" Mariella says:"Dare off course." Tyler smiles and says:"how many boyfriends did you have in your life?" Mariella sighs and says while looking at Antonio:"Not one, because I have an over protective brother." Antonio looks at Mariella and says:"Sorry, But you know how I am." Mariella grins and spins the bottle, it stops before Damon.

He sighs and says:"Are you kidding me?" Mariella smiles and says:"Nope, Truth Or Dare Damon." Damon sits straight and says:"Dare." Mariella thinks and Jeremy says:"Can I ask the Question please?" Mariella noddes and Jeremy says:"Which girl do you have a crush on beside my sister?" Elena gives Jeremy a death glare, and Mariella laughs. Damon lifts an eyebrow and says:"that's why I don't play this stupid games."

Jeremy grins and says:"So actually you mean, that you love no one beside Elena." Mariella stares at her fingers, Damon sighs and says:"Yea, do I have to say it shut up Kid." Elena looks at Stefan, she sees that he's looking at Mariella. Stefan smiles and says:"Okay, the end of this game." Mariella sighs and says:"I wanna dance." Everyone looks at her and Tyler says:"That's my best friend, always a party animal."

Hayley laughs and Mariella smiles,She runs with vampspeed towards her Ipod. She turns on the radio and hears "Party Rock Anthem" playing. Mariella turns up the volume and starts dancing with Tyler and Hayley. After a few minutes, everyone was dancing except Damon. Mariella looks at Damon and he says:"I wanna talk to you." Mariella noddes and they both go sit outside the house. Damon sighs and says:"I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't wanna hurt you."

Mariella smiles and says:"Don't worry I already know that. And besides it's the truth." Damon looks at her and says:"really, so you're not mad at me?" Mariella shakes her head and says:"I'm already happy, that you don't hate me after I bit you." Damon grins and says:"Which guy would get angry iff a girl like you Bites him?" Mariella laughs and Damon says:"I'm glad I got to know you, you're a great friend." Mariella smiles and says:"Thanks."

Damon leans against the tree and says:"So you never fell in love?" Mariella sighs and says:"Nope,never not even once. Like I said it was all because of Antonio, or all because of myself. But I'm happy that I have never fallen in love before." Damon lifts an eyebrow and says:" why is that good?" Mariella looks at Damonand says:"Cause now you're the only person I will ever love. And I'm not giving up on it, never."

Damon smiles and says:"Thank you for loving me, I don't deserve someone like you to love me." Mariella leans forward and Kisses Damon, on that Second Stefan saw Mariella kiss Damon. He sighs and says to Elena:" She really loves Damon alot." Elena noddes and says:"I know, and they really look great together." Mariella looks at Damon and says:"Sorry, I just felt like kissing you." Damon laughs and says:"So you bite, me, kiss me whenever you want. You're starting to be like me."

Mariella lifts an eyebrow and says:"I'm older then you, so you're starting to be like me." Damon grins and says:"Cocky much?" Mariella grins and says:"Very much!" Damon smiles and says:"Let's grab something to drink, and play pool." Mariella noddes and they get inside. They played pool, darts, danced, drank, laughed and had lots of went home at 2am, Elena fell asleep in a couch.

Stefan grabbed her and put her on his bed, he covered her with a blanket. When he walks inside the livingroom, he finds that everyone has left. Damon and Mariella where having a shots drinking game. Mariella wins and says:"I have been a bartender my whole life, so no one can ever defeat me." Damon grins and says:"Well then let's drink on our friendship." Damon smiles when he hears A familiar voice say:"Cheers buddy!" Damon turns around and says:" Alaric, missed you buddy."

Alaric grins and hugs Damon, Damon smiles and Alaric says:"Missed you too Damon." Alaric sees Mariella and says:"You're the owner of the Bar that just opened, am i right?" Mariella noddes and says:"Yes, My name's Mariella. Nice to see you again Alaric." Alaric smiles and says:"So you're friends?" Damon noddes and says:"She's a great girl, and a good friend."

Alaric sighs and says:"Give me a glass of Bourbon Damon." Damon gives Alaric a glass full of Bourbon, Stefan fills his own glass. They all clink their glasses and say at once:"CHEERS!" Mariella smiles and Stefan says:"Thanx for the best Birthday ever." Damon smiles and says:"No problem Stefan." Stefan winks Mariella, and Alaric smiles.

**Well here's the next chapter~~**

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading it~~ **

**See ya next week ;D **


	10. A Normal Day

**_A big thank you to my sweetheart Elle, for always supporting me. _****_well as always I'm gonna post 2 chapters every week~~ _****_FINAAAALLLY! Vampire Diaries is back this thursday and The Originals is back today! (^_^) sorry... Crazy fangirl here xD ehehheh_**

**_Enjoy reading! And Thank you again for reading my fanfic, you guys are amazing ;D_**

Chapter 9: A Normal Day

Stefan and Elena walk towards The Salvatore mansion, they hear not a sound. When they enter the house, they find glass shatters all over the place. Empty glasses and bottles, empty foodpackages and A drunk Damon and Mariella sleeping each on a couch. Elena chuckles and Stefan sighs and smiles, he looks at Elena and says:"Let's start cleaning this mess up." Elena noddes and grabs a plastic bag, they both start cleaning the livingroom.

Mariella opens her eyes and stretches out like a cat, she yawns and sees Damon sleeping on the Couch beside her. Mariella grabs her Pillow and puts it carefully under Damon's head. He doesn't even move, he keeps sleeping. Mariella smiles and sees Stefan and Elena staring at her, She grins and says:"Hey wassup?" Stefan smiles and says:"You're not giving up on him, are you?" Mariella shakes her head and yawns again, she grabs a bottle of Bourbon and drinks the last drops.

Mariella scratches her head and says:"Give me a plastic bag, I'll clean everything in a second." Elena gives Mariella a plastic bag, Mariella cleans the Livingroom with vampspeed. Stefan just looks at her and chuckles, after a few minutes Mariella sits down on a couch and says:"That's how you do it, Bonalli style." Elena chuckles and Mariella winks her. Stefan looks at Mariella and says:"Did you guys have a party for two last night?"

Damon says with his eyes closed:"yes, and it was a blast." Mariella smiles and says:"It was great, we had lots of fun." Elena grins and says:"When did you go to sleep?" Mariella lifts her shoulders and Damon says:"I don't remember, I think around 6am." Elena lifts an eyebrow and says:"Wow you guys need to sleep more, cause it's only 10am."

Mariella yawns again and noddes, she grabs her bag and walks towards the door. Damon looks at her and says:"Where are you going?" Mariella puts her hand on her forehead and says:"Gonna go home, I'm tired." Damon smiles and says:"Okay, I'm going to sleep some more. You still didn't forget what I told you yesterday." Mariella grins and says:"Off course not, I just have to talk to Antonio." Damon sits straight and says:"I'll come over in 2hours okay?"

Mariella noddes and waves at Stefan and Elena, she then smiles at Damon and says:"See you guys later, Damon see ya in two hours." Damon winks her and Mariella closes the door behind her. Meanwhile Katherine is drinking tea with Mason, He looks at her and says:"Katherine, where did Nadia go?" Katherine looks at Mason and says:"She went to Antonio, She will stay with him for a week or more."

Mason smiles and says while taking Katherine's hands in his hand:"Then let's go somewhere, any place you want." Katherine grins and says:" Mmm.. Let's go to Italy, or New Orleans or Chicago... Miami sounds better." Mason smiles and says:"Miami is my favorite place on earth, I met you there."

Katherine looks at Mason and says:"I'm happy that I found you Mason, You're my One true love."Mason smiles and leans forward, he kisses Katherine. She kisses him back and Mason says:"I love you Katherine, more then anyone." Katherine smiles and keeps staring at Mason.

_2 hours later..._

On that second Antonio was looking at Nadia, she was sparring with Tyler. Someone knocks on the door, Antonio opens the door and he sees Damon, he looks at him and says:"Is Mariella here?" Antonio lifts an eyebrow and says:"Yes, why do you want to know that?"

Damon sighs and says:"She told me to come over, we have something to discuss." Antonio looks at Damon and says:"She's upstairs in her room." Damon rolls his eyes and walks inside the house. He sees Tyler and Nadia sparring, Nadia sighs and says:"Okay, I'm tired. Let's get something to eat." Nadia looks around and says to Antonio:"Father where is Matt?" Antonio smiles and says:"He went to bring some pizzas, he'll be here ina few minutes."

Nadia noddes and smiles, she then sees Damon and says:"What are you doing here?" Damon grins and says:"none of your business." Nadia stands beside him with vampspeed, she looks him in the eyes and says:"It is my business, you're in my family's house. Now get out!" Damon grins, Mariella walks down the stairs and says:"Nadia, Toî e Tozi, kogoto obicham. ne go boli ili kreshti po nego."* Nadia noddes and says:"Da."

Damon whistles and says:"You have to translate that for me, I don't speak Bulgarian." Mariella chuckles and says:"Come upstairs I wanna talk to you." Damon noddes and go's with vampspeed to Mariella. They both walk to a room, Mariella opens the door and says:"This are all the stuff, I could gather from my family after they got killed." Damon looks around and sees many old books, a large box full of clothes and some other stuff.

Mariella leans against the door and says:"Do you like it?" Damon smiles and says:"These stuff is really great, can I read this book?" Mariella noddes and Damon opens the book, He sees that it's a photoalbum. Damon sees a very young Mariella playing with Antonio, Damon also sees a Women smilling and looking at them. Mariella smiles and says:"That's my mother, she was a beautiful women. Always smiling and caring about is."

Damon smiles and says:"You look alot like her." Mariella grins and says:"Is that your way to tell me that I'm beautiful?" Damon smirks and winks her, Mariella grabs a few albums and says:"Let's go to my room, I always get sad iff I stay here too long." Damon closes the photoalbum and says:"Bonalli... So you're half italian and half Bulgarian. Cause I heard you speak Bulgarian to Nadia." Mariella noddes and walks towards her room.

She sits on her bed and says:"My mother was Bulgarian, and My father was Italian. My father was a strong men, he was always helping everyone. He was also a good husband, and father. Even thought he killed me and Antonio." Damon sighs and says:"Fathers suck, I'm glad that I will never be a father. Cause I don't wanna hurt my kids like our fathers did to us." Mariella smiles and says:"I think you would be a great father, always there for your children."

Damon smiles and says:"Really? I'd rather be an eternal stud, and live my life to the fullest." Mariella chuckles and says:"You're so full of yourself." Damon smirks and says:"So I'm wrong?" Mariella smiles and says:"You're hot, and you know that." Damon grins and says:"Really?" Damon does that eyething, Mariella sighs and says while smiling:"Don't do that eye thing, you know i can't talk straight iff you do that."

Damon laughs and says:"You're really cute." Mariella blushes and says:"You wanna talk or did you come her to flirt with me." Damon grins and says:"Both." Mariella chuckles, she then sighs and says:"Whatever you want, But tell me Damon... What you told me yesterday night are you really going to do that." Damon lays down on Mariella's bed, he then sighs and says:"Yes, I'm planning on leaving Mystic Falls forever."

Mariella felt as iff her heart broke in thousand pieces, she can't believe he will leave. Damon sees that Mariella's looking sad, He grabs her hand and says:"Come with me iff you want." Mariella smiles and says:"Really? you're asking me, why not ask someone else?" Damon grins and says:"Cause you're a very good friend, and you know how to have fun." Mariella smiles and says:"Is that all?"

Damon pulls her towards him, Mariella is now inches away from Damon's face. He looks her in the eyes, with his Beautiful Blue eyes. Mariella looks the other way and Damon says:"And you're a special sort of friend." Mariella bites her lip and Damon leans forward, He kisses Mariella. She kisses him back, They keep kissing each other. First gentle and then they where kissing as iff they're life depended on it.

Damon breaks and says:"And you're a glorious kisser." Mariella grins and lays beside him, She looks at Damon and says:"Damon, do you think you love someone else beside Elena?" Damon looks at Mariella and says:"Actually I can't, But I'm gonna try to do that. Cause I don't have a choice, or else I'll just stay single for eternity." Mariella smiles and Damon says:"What are you thinking about, cause you're smiling."

Mariella smiles and says:"I was thinking about something, well actually.." Mariella shakes her hapead and says:"No nothing." Damon lifts an eyebrow and says:"Just spill it out." Mariella breaths out and says:"I wanna say iff you wanna, uhhhmm... Just sort of be.. Like friends or just like a sort of.." Damon laughs and says:"You're not making any sence Mariella, But I understand what you wanna say."

Damon looks at Mariella and says:"You want us to try being a couple, am I right?" Mariella blushes and noddes, Damon sits straight and says:"Okay, I have nothing to lose. So let's see where this get's us." Mariella smiles, actually she wants to shout. Damon stand up from the bed, he looks at Mariella and says:"So My girlfriend, you're gonna stand up. Cause we're gonna have a drink at The Grill."

Damon go's with vampspeed downstairs, Mariella also runs with vampspeed downstairs. Mariella stands inches away from Damon, he grins and says:"You still didn't get enough after a few minutes ago." Mariella shakes her head, she kisses Damon. He kisses her back, Damon puts his hands on her waist while Mariella wraps her arms around his neck.

Nadia sees Mariella and Damon kissing, she lifts an eyebrow and leaves the house with vampspeed. After a few minutes, Damon and Mariella are driving towards The Grill. When they arrive there, they find Stefan and Elena having dinner. They both join them with dinner.

_**I hope you liked this chapter, I'm sort of dissapointed in this chapter...**_

_**Thanx for reading, review please~~~**_

_**The Translation of the Bulgarian phrase Mariella said to Nadia:**_

_*** He is the One I love. Don't hurt him or shout at him.***_

_**See ya tonight, gonna post another chapter tonight~~**_


	11. Life can never be perfect

_**helloow guys, I geuss I have some sort of Writers Block... i just ran out of Ideas for this story...I'm still gonna try to do my best, so I won't dissapoint you all. My dear Friend Nina helped me with this chapter, she gave some inspiration.(^_^)**_

_**Enjoy~~**_

Chapter 10: Life can never be perfect

Katherine was laying down on her bed, she was thinking about her life. She had everything she ever wanted, A fiancee who loves her more then anyone. A beautiful daughter, she was rich and was happy. But still to Katherine it felt as iff something was missing in her life. She just doesn't what it is. Katherine stands up from her bed and puts Some black pants on. Her favorite Black shirt, it was open on her shoulders. She put some make up on and wears a pair of Black leather boots.

Katherine grabs her carkeys and drives towards The Salvatore house. When she arrives there, she knocks on the door. Damon opens the door, He lifts an eyebrow and says:"What do you want Katherine?" Katherine sighs and says:"I'm bored, and I want you to entertain me." Damon grins and says:"Do you think I have nothing better to do, then entertain a Selfish bitch like you." Katherine grins and says:"Just let me in Damon, Don't work on my nerves."

Damon sighs and let Katherine inside his house, once she enters the house. Damon grabs her on her neck and pushes her against the wall. He looks at her and says:"What do you really want Katherine? I know when you're lying." Katherine rolls her eyes and says:"Just say whatever you want Damon." Damon let go of her and says:"Why did you come here Katherine?" Katherine leans against the wall and says:" I came because my life's boring, All thought I have everything I want. It's still boring as hell." Damon shakes his head and says:"I can't believe you, after everything that happened to you in your life. You now have everything you want, and still it's not enough to you."

Katherine sighs and says:"Do you have something to drink, I'm just gonna drink so I will at least do something." Damon points at the bottles of Bourbon on the table. Katherine stands with vampspeed beside it, she pours herself a glass full. On that second Mariella walks inside the Salvatore Mansion, she smiles when she sees Damon. But immediately get's mad when she sees Katherine, Katherine drinks her glass at once. She grins and says:"So you're here, finally i found myself something interesting to do today."

Mariella looks angry at Katherine and says:"What are you doing here Katherine? Don't you need to be with your fiancee, or are you just playing him as well?" Katherine stands before Mariella in a second, she looks at Mariella and says:"Mind your own business." Mariella grins and says while leaning against the wall:"You never change do you, you're bored it's written all over your face." Katherine rolls her eyes and says:"What are you doing here Mariella? Oh i know what you're doing here, you wanna get some attention from Damon."

Mariella sighs and says:"Shut up Katherine and get out." Katherine lifts her shoulders and says to Damon:"Iff I was you, I will not spend a second of my time to her." Damon walks towards Mariella, he puts his arm behind her back and pushes her against him. Mariella smiles and bites her lip, Katherine rolls her eyes again and says:"You two are pathetic." She walks away, Damon leans forward and kisses Mariella on her lips. Katherine turns around and catches a glimpse of Damon and Mariella kissing. Katherine sighs and leaves the house.

Meanwhile Nadia was playing playstation with Matt and Tyler. Antonio was preparing dinner, Nadia stops playing and gives her consoler to Tyler. She walks towards her father and says:"What are you making dad?" Antonio smiles and says:"I'm making Spaghetti bolognese, your aunt's favorite food." Nadia smiles and says:"Can i help you?" Antonio noddes and says:"Where did you go yesterday? Cause when I came back home, you weren't here." Nadia starts chopping some onions, she says without looking at Antonio:"I didn't wanna stay home, after I saw Damon and Mariella kissing."

Antonio drops some peppers on the ground, Nadia looks at him and says:"I heard Damon say 'My girlfriend' to Mariella, I don't know why.. but I feel like he's the perfect guy for Mariella." Antonio sighs and says whil grabbing the peppers from the ground:"I just hope that he won't hurt Mariella, as long as she's happy.. I'm happy." He smiles and Nadia says:"I'm glad i have such a good father, always thinking and worrying about everyone." Antonio kisses Nadia on her forehead and says:"And I'm happy that my daughter is such a sweet girl. Now go play further, I'll finish preparing dinner."

Nadia smiles and noddes, she go's and sits with the guys. Matt sees her and kisses her on her cheek, Nadia looks behind her. Antonio was still chopping some vegetables, Nadia sighs and looks at Matt. He smiles and says:"What's wrong?" Nadia shakes her head and says:"Nothing Matt, I'm just happy." Matt smiles and Tyler shouts:"I WON!" Matt and Nadia laugh and Tyler says:"Well Matt, you're so gonna buy me some drinks tonight." Matt grins and says:"Whatever you want Tyler, let's play another round." Tyler noddes and looks at the door, Nadia sees Katherine standing there.

Nadia stands up and says:"Katherine." Katherine smiles and says:"I see you're having fun with your boyfriend, your best friend and your dad." Antonio looks at Katherine, he smiles and says:"Come inside Katherine." Katherine walks inside and says:"You got a beautiful house." Antonio smiles and says:"Thanks, feel free to walk around." Katherine noddes and walks towards the kitchen, She smells the amazing smell of food. This makes her remember the time, when she was still human. Antonio always made spaghetti for both of them. Katherine sighs and says:"I see you're still making Spaghetti Bolognese."

Antonio sighs and says:"yeah, it's Mariella's favorite food." Katherine smiles and says:"Well at least she has a great taste in food." Antonio lifts his eyebrow and says:"Katherine you're being mean again." Katherine grins and says:"I'm just being me, nothing more and nothing less." Antonio smiles and shakes his head, Katherine keeps staring at him while he stirs the food. Antonio says:"well where did you travel to all these years?"

Katherine sits on a chair and starts telling him where she went. They where both talking and laughing the whole time, Nadia sighs and says:"I wish they will be back together, i like Mason alot. But my father is the perfect guy for Katherine." Matt noddes and Tyler smiles and says:"Let's go play soccer outside." The three of them stand up and go play soccer in the garden. Katherine looks at Antonio and says:"You know Antonio, I really missed this." Antonio turns around and fills two plates with Spaghetti, He looks at Katherine and says:"Me too, I was always hoping we could talk like this again."

Katherine smiles and Antonio says:"We could be friends iff you want off course." Katherine was happy to hear that, she says:"Off course, with pleasure." Antonio puts the plates full of food on the dinner table. He shouts:"Nadia, guys dinner is ready." They all enter the house and start eating, Katherine kept talking to Antonio and The others the whole it was 10pm, Mason came to Antonio's house. He smiles and says to Antonio:"Thanks for keeping Katherine company, I'm sure she was getting bored at home."

Katherine smiles and says:"You know me the best Mason, well it's time I went home." Antonio felt sad but he smiles, and says:"I had a great time, thanks for coming Katherine." Katherine noddes and looks at Nadia, She was sleeping on the couch. Katherine smiles and says:"See you tomorrow Antonio." He noddes and Katherine leaves together with Mason. Antonio closes the door and sighs, he go's and wakes up Nadia. She looks at him, he says:"Go and sleep in your bed Nadia." Nadia noddes and walks upstairs, she stops on the stairs and sees Antonio holding a Picture. He sighs and says:"I wish you never left me Katherine."

_**I hope you liked this chapter :D **_

_**And I also hope i didn't screw it up.. gonna update my Mortal Instruments Fanfic ;D**_

_**check out my other fanfics ;) and follow me on twitter (iff you want) : Damon_Misaki92 **_

_**see ya next time~~**_


	12. Quality Time

_**First of all A BIIIIIIG thank you to Elle, my dear friend who always reviews. And also a BIIIG thank you to Guest, Sadly i don't know your name :( But who cares, I'm glad you liked my fanfic. Well Have fun reading this chapter, btw did you guys watch Thursday's Vampire diaries episode? It was simply awesome! *spoiler alert* Delena make out... was simply perfect... and Poor Elena I laughed my ass of the way she was acting. I really love Nina dobrev, one off s'worlds best actresses (^_^) off course Ian Somerhalder is my favorite in TVD.. enough talking :P **_

_**Enjoy!** _

Chapter 11: Quality Time

Mariella was serving food and drinks in the bar, The bar was full of customers. Antonio was working hard, even Tyler was helping out. Mariella sighs and sits on a chair, she puts her hand on her head. Antonio looks at her and says:"What's wrong sis?" Mariella shakes her head and says:"My head hurts a little bit." Antonio sighs and says:"Go get some rest, I'll ask Jeremy to help us here. Cause Matt is working in the Mystic Grill." Mariella noddes and stands up, she grabs her jacket and leaves the bar. She go's with vampspeed to her house, but she falls on the ground instead of running. Mariella looks at the ground and sees everything moving. She sighs and says:"Damn, I need some vampire blood." She tries to stand up, and walks towards her car. When she get's inside her car, she drives to The Savatore Mansion.

Mariella get's out of the car and knockes on the door. Stefan opens the door and says with a worried look:"What's wrong? You don't look so good." Mariella leans against the door and says:"I just need Damon." Stefan noddes and helps Mariella to sit on a couch. She sighs and Stefan says:"I'll see where he is." Mariella noddes and lays down, after a minute Damon walks down the stairs. He sees Mariella layind down, she looked very sick. Damon sits beside her and says:"What's wrong Mariella?" She looks at Damon and says:"I need some blood." Damon grins and says:"I'll go bring you some bloodbags." Mariella shakes her head and says:"I need some vampire blood."

Damon lifts an eyebrow and says:"Yeah, I totally forgot you also need that." He looks at Mariella and says:"Just tell me, do you want me to fill a cup with my blood? Or do you want to Bite me?" He said the last thing with a mishievous look on his face. Mariella smiles weakly and says:"I prefer to drink straight from the vein." Damon grins and says:"Well then, Bon appetit." Mariella sits straight and says:"Sorry, i didn't know who I should go to. You where the first one I thought about." Damon smiles and says:"No problem, the least i can do is feed my girlfriend properly." Mariella blushes and her fangs are showing. She looks at Damon, he noddes and says:"Go on." The veins under her eyes are showing, Mariella puts her hands on Damon's shoulders.

She bites him on his neck, Damon winces for a second. Mariella stops drinking his blood and says:"I can't do it, Iff I'm hurting you." Damon chuckles and says:"I did that on purpose." Mariella slaps him playfull on his shoulder, and bites him back on his neck. She drinks his blood further, For Mariella it was the best blood in the world. It was warm, sweet and most of all It was Damon's blood. On that second Elena and Stefan walk down the stairs, Elena looks surprised to see Mariella drinking Damon's blood. Stefan looks at her and says:"Did you forget that Mariella also drinks vampire blood? That's why she looked so weak a few minutes ago." Elena noddes and says:"Let's go back upstairs." Stefan noddes and they walk back upstairs, Mariella stops drinking Damon's blood.

She looks at Damon and says:"Thank you Damon." He grins and says:"The pleasure is all mine Mariella." She smiles and says:"You're such a good person Damon." He smiles and says:"Being nice after drinking my blood, that's a great thing." Mariella chuckles and puts her hand on his cheek, she sighs and says:"I love you, even thought you love someone else. I don't care how long, I have to wait for you. Even iff it means I have to spend an eternity, to make you love me." Damon didn't know what to say, he thought"She really loves me alot, No one has ever loved me the way she does." He smiles and says:"Then show me how much you love me, let me fall in love with you." Mariella feels like she's about to cry, Damon sees that and says:"You're a great person Mariella." She blushes and Damon kisses her, she kisses him back.

Meanwhile Stefan and Elena heard everything they where saying. Elena smiles and says:"I'm really happy for Mariella." Stefan noddes and says:"She's the first girl, who loves him more then anything." Elena smiles and says:"Yeah that's true." Meanwhile downstairs, Damon and Mariella stopped kissing. Mariella smiles and says:"Let's go have some fun, let's go to the beach." Damon grins and says:"I thought you where going to say something else." Mariella blushes and says:"Damon..." Mariella points with her finger upstairs, Damon rolls his eyes and says:"Let's get out of here." Mariella noddes and they both leave the house. They get inside Damon's car, and drive towards Mariella's house. When they arrive there Mariella runs with vampspeed to her room. She grabs some clothes and puts them in her bag.

She then runs back downstairs, she doesn't even see that she bumpedinto someone. Mariella looks up and sees Damon smilling, she smiles back and says:"Why are staring at me?" Damon grins and says:"I just see that you're all better now, because you drank my blood." Mariella smiles and says:"You're so full of yourself." Damon grins and says:"I'm proud of myself, that's soomething not everyone is." Mariella chuckles and says:"Let's go to the beach." _**( A/N Let's go to the beach, each ! Nicki minaj Starships, I love this song~~ just ignore me I'm crazy :p)** _

_Two hours later..._

Mariella and Damon finished swimming, they both sit down on a towel. Mariella sighs and says:"It's been awhile since I last came to the beach." Damon looks at her and says:"It's been almost a century since I came to the beahc." Mariella looks shocked at Damon and says:"Are you serious? You're crazy!" Damon grins and says:"I see you love the beach." Mariella noddes and says:"Yup, I always find peace here. The sea calms me down, and the sound of it makes me forget all my worries." Damon noddes and says:"I find peace Iff I'm laying in my bed, and sleep." Mariella rolls her eyes and says:"You sound like an old person." Damon chuckles and says:"Well, I am old." Mariella lifts and eyebrow and says:"Iff you're old, then what am I?" Damon lays down on the towel and says:"You're young, beautiful and kind. Oh and funny."

Mariella blushes and says:"You're very good with words, and thank you." Damon smiles and says:"That's me Damon salvatore, The eternal stud." Mariella chuckles and says:"God, you're so full of yourself." Damon grins and says:"Am I not right?" Mariella noddes and says:"You're right, You're handsome, kind, funny and.." Mariella sighs and just looks at the sea, Damon grabs her wrist and says:"Continue what you where saying." Mariella smiles a little bit and says:"And I love you." Damon smiles and Mariella says:"I just wanna stop saying that, But I just can't do that." Damon sighs and says:"The more you say it the more I'm gonna start falling in love with you."

Mariella blushes and Damon says:"You wanna go swim again?" Mariella noddes and Damon stands up, He pulls her on her arm. Mariella stands up and kisses Damon on his cheek, then she says:"A race to the sea, the winner choses what we're gonna do next." Mariella runs with vampspeed towards the sea, Damon runs behind her with vampspee. Mariella grins and says:"I won, Now I can choose what we're gonna do." Damon shakes his head and says:"You're older, so it's normal iff you win." Mariella sticks her tongue out at Damon, she then says:"hmm... Let's go to the bar, I wanna have a drink." Damon noddes and they both walk back to their towels. Mariella was so happy that she was spending some Quality time with Damon.

_**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know it was short. But I just wanna have a sweet chapter about Dariella.**_

_**Cause last chapter was all about Antonio and Katherine~~**_

_**Review, cause reviews are a fanfic writer's best friend :p heheh Lol**_

_**see ya next week xxx** _


End file.
